Love is a Many Splendored Thing
by LilyMWPPlove
Summary: (just so everyone knows, i SUCK at summaries!) Blowing up. Feeling guilty. Wondering. Hating. Loving. Goofing off. Laughing. Crying. All included in this lovehate LJ fanfic with MWPP, complete chaos, and various in sundry happenings on the side.


_**Love is a Many Splendored Thing**_

_Ahh, okay, here's another shot at fanfiction for me! The story is again, about Lily and MWPP (as my other story was, and if anyone cares, I've had an infuriating writers block for that story...anyone want to give me ideas for it? Just give me a review about it...anyways, back to this story) It's love/hate this time on Lily and James part. I have no clue where this story is going, but I'm sure it will be crazy, unplanned, spontaneous and hopefully amusing and enjoying for the reader's. As always, feel free to tell me what you think! Criticism isn't the best at time, but I think it rocks! Unless it's completely rude or something, but on with the story! I hope you like it! _

**Disclaimer: Okay, this should be obvious to anyone, but anything recognizable from the HP books belongs to JK Rowling! We all wish we were as brilliant as her, alas, no. I often take sayings or random things from books or movies or something, and if you recognize it, then it's not mine. However, if you don't recognize it, people, it's mine!**

**(A/N: for everyone to know this, I'm American, I write American, I can't help it. Even in the HP books I imagine them with an American accent. I'll use British words occasionally, but it's hard to write with the British accent-I don't have it, I don't imagine it, so it's sort of hard for me. I shall try my very best though. Since some of those sayings you have over in England simply rock. lol)**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Chapter 1: Love is a Many Splendored Thing

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

You think you've got the looks,  
you think you've got the fashion.  
You thought you'd have me wanting more,  
but don't like my reaction.  
You think you're really something.  
You're nothing to me now.  
You thought you'd keep me coming  
without ever thinking how.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
You think you're really special.  
You think I think you're best.  
You think you're really something?  
You're no better than the rest.  
You've got everything you wanted.  
Don't let yourself be fooled.  
You thought that you could play the game,  
but I just changed the rules.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
I hate you.

_Tap tap tap._

Hello all. My name is Lily Evans as most of you might know. Right now I am in the middle of a Transfiguration OWL. I am proud to say I'm the second on done, right after James Potter, only because I studied my freaking ass off for this test-

_Tappity tap tap._

"James Potter, would you _stop _tapping your quill?!" I whispered angrily across my desk to him. He was probably just bored. I'm amazed he hasn't charmed my test to ask me if I'll go out with him. Or maybe that episode by the lake after the DADA OWL has refrained him. 'Wonder what he's gonna say back to me...' I was thinking as James ceased his quill-tapping.

"Anything for you, beautiful." He said grinning his charming grin, Makes me sick. But something seemed weird about that statement...Oh, god. Here we go.

"So-" he started to say and well, I thought I knew what he was going to say, so immediately, before he could get any more words out I said, "No!!" Then I looked around wildly hoping I hadn't been too loud and alerted any teachers. Quickly I placed a silencing charm in a circle around our desks. Dunno why I put it around Potter's. Should've let him get caught. James raised his eyebrow. "I was only gonna ask if you thought you did okay on the exam." Amazing. He was actually asking a question without the words "will" or "you" or "go" or "out" or "with" or "me" placed together.

"Oh, really. I figured that you might be asking to go out with me. It's a miracle that you haven't yet, you're such a conceited jerk. And what is that supposed to mean, you think I'd do horrible on the exam because you're so _good _at it?"

His grin that had faded before, now completely slid off his face.

"I was only trying to be nice. And I never said or implied that."

"Nice?" I repeated. "Are you expecting me to return the favor? Why should I be nice to _you_?!"

"Well...all I've done is like you and want to go out with you..."

"Hah. Well, Potter, I'm afraid that that's not true. You annoy me to death and piss me off but you decide to continue and not to mention how you're an egotistical bastard every second of the day." I spat at him, I mean, I'm so sick of him. Didn't he get the message by the lake? Aaaah...he doesn't look too happy with what I said. I can't believe he doesn't see how he acts.

"Lillian Anastasia Evans." He said with coldness I've never heard from him before. It was actually quite scary. Wait...how does he know my middle name?? I had widened my eyes with his first statement and now he was talking again.

"You really know nothing of me! Nothing! You REALLY don't yet you decide to judge me with what YOU see and think. That makes YOU the arrogant one, now doesn't it? I can't believe I've put up with this for so long. You don't see me for who I really am. Only glimpses that you know nothing of the reason for. All those kids I "hex because I can"? They aren't just random people! You don't know anything about my life or what's happened and happening in it. You don't know ANYTHING. Yet you still think it's okay to assume I'm some no good spoiled brat." James said with increasing fury. How dare he yell at me?!

"James Potter, I don't know who you think you are, but I go by what I see and that's what I believe. If you don't want that image I see of you, change it. Yeah, I don't know anything about you life but there is no reason to hex people. You're just so_ popular_ it doesn't matter, right?" I said scathingly, and continued getting angrier by the second. "You can't see past that think head of yours! You disgust me the way you act! Trying to be all innocent! And then you have the nerve to yell at me!"

"Well I don't know who you think YOU are, Lillian. You are such a prissy prefect who is way too prude and thinks she's always right, knows EVERYTHING!"

He was really upset. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't like this normally, even I knew that. Maybe I was wrong about him...nah, no way! He is so rude to me! I hate him, god!

"James Potter you are so RUDE! I hate you!!" I screamed at him

"You know what? I hate you, too, Lillian Evans!" He roared back.

All of a sudden there was a shadow blocking the June sunlight that shone from the windows. And I smelled...a _weird_ perfume instead of summery air.

"_Mis-_ter Potter and Miss Evans, we are all WELL aware of you hatred for each other, therefore there is NO need to shout your passionate dislike in the middle of a Transfiguration OWL! Have you no respect? You just disrupted an entire year of student trying to finish a very important exam! Detention! And twenty points each off Gryffindor!" It was Professor McGonagall. The middle aged witch was known for her extraordinary strict and no nonsense attitude, who had probably taken away 800 points away from her own house on account of the Marauders being in Hogwarts the past five years. She looked down at us with thin lips and a furious expression on her face. "Miss Evans. I am _very_ disappointed in you. And Potter, I suggest you shape you soon. You are soon going to enter your sixth year here. I do not expect to have to deal with your shenanigans or this dispute between you and Ms. Evans. That goes for you, too." She looked at me. "Have you both finished with you exam?"

"Yes Professor." We both said quietly.

"I will take them. Please keep yourselves under control for the rest of the exam." Then she turned and said to the rather stupid people who were still watching the episode, "Well go on! Finish your exams! There is only fifteen minutes left!" she called out sharply, then added quietly to them, "Oh, and Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, your detention will be in my room tonight at seven." Then she stalked up to the head table.

When the rest of the twenty minutes were up, in which I spent my time reading over my Charms textbook, whose OWL was tomorrow, and shooting hateful glares at James, who I noticed was only too happy to give back, I said to him amongst the rushing of students to get out of the Hall, "Thanks for getting us in detention, you IMBECILE!"

"ME?!" he said with the same coldness- which still quite shocked me. "More like your OWN fault! _You _started it!" There was fury creeping into his eyes.

"I _beg_ your pardon!" I huffed- he had no RIGHT! "It's YOUR damn fault that you are such a despiteful bastard." I hissed. There was no way I'm losing my prefect's badge because of speaking profanities to James Potter- who _deserved_ it.

His mouth dropped open slightly and I could see the anger in his eyes. Maybe I was being a tad bit ruthless, but he needs a taste of his own medicine. Well, he never swore at me, come to think of it. But oh well. Behind his glasses his eyes were flashing as he said, "Lillian I do not know what has made you think this, but it is highly rude, if you didn't see it. I suggest you go find your friends and do something to get this malice out of your system, plus, why stay if I'm such a bastard? I bet you're surprised that I have friends, aren't you?" he looked nearly hurt at the end of this, for some reason.

"Yeah, actually-"I had started to say but before I could retaliate more, he turned his back to me and left the Great Hall, his head down, and me gaping after him.

I started to think about what he said to me so far today. Was I being rude? A little, maybe, but he's like this! Well, not to me, but to other people. Like Snape. And well, I don't know the story behind the people he hexes. Or Snape, who _is_ quite horrible. But James said that it was more a fact that he exists, though! Was it a cover-up? Has he been playing cool because of something that happened in his life? What _is_ his history? He's a pureblood, he detests the Dark Arts, he loves Quidditch, he has three best friends, he bullies people, or _does_ he? And he...well, that's all I know about him. Hmmm...I guess I do judge him without reasons, but what am I _supposed_ to do? I KNOW he has a cocky attitude; he's used it around me since, well, since I met him, or ran into him, rather.

-Flashback-

I was running, my books clumped haphazardly in both hands in front of me, not looking where I was going and having the worst luck. It was somewhere in the beginning of first year, I was late, my bag had split (the outcome of someone practicing the "_Diffindo"_ curse) and it was just early enough in the year to know where you are but occasionally forget your classes. My friends had left without me; I mixed up the Tuesday schedule with Thursday so I had headed to DADA when I was supposed to be going towards Transfiguration. Now, I'm organized because it's my nature, so forgetting things and having my belongings messy was just putting me in a bad mood. I hate being late with a passion, so I was on my last nerve when I ran into someone- I WOULD pity them, but considering it's Potter (I didn't know it then) I don't care-

"Oh for GOD'S sake!" I half-yelled scrambling up but slipping on a spare bit of parchment I had on the floor when I dropped everything. "Ugghhh..." I moaned.

"May I help you, fair lady?" asked I voice that I presumed was from the person I collided with, and sounded rather pleased with itself. I sat up and took the hand the boy had offered. I looked him up and down. Scruffy hair, athletic build, hazel eyes, wire-rimmed glasses, and a smug smile settled on his face. He looked suspicious.

"Well, you should be thanking me, shouldn't you?"

"Why??" I narrowed my eyes; he was already ticking me off.

"Because I _saved_ you, of course!"

"How did you _save_ me?! I ran into you!"

"Oh no, you see, I _blocked_ you. And may I ask your name, love?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my mouth down at the corners. "Lily Evans. So then why did you _block_ me?"

"To _save_ you from the prank we set up for, ah, Snivelly, who should be walking down this corridor any moment, if my calculations are correct. There he is, Sirius, look!"

I looked over and saw what I assumed was Sirius, he had a handsome face, curly hair that ended at his chin, also athletic looking, and had a mischievous grin lurking on his face. Looking back at the boy I ran into, he had a similar expression replacing the smug look on his features.

"Quick, hide!" He said and grabbed me as he and Sirius ran behind a large statue of Sir Casey Camillus, the Confused Caster of the Confoundus Jinx. Looking behind me, I saw "Snivelly"- a rather greasy looking, stringy-haired, pallid boy who looked mal-nutritional.

"What are you-"I started to say but was hushed by the boys.

"Snivelly" walked past the statue and through the doorway to the corridor containing the Transfiguration classroom, and was immediately soaked in what looked like very sticky grease.

The boys next to me had erupted into laughter and "Snivelly" noticed them.

"You!" he shouted, grabbing his wand. (A/N: we all know it's not THAT kind of wand, whoever sicko's though of it like I did. Hah.)

"Ah, Snivellous, do you want to be more greasy? Wait- you already ARE more greasy than before!" Sirius said before breaking into peals of laughter with James.

"You want it off? Sure then!" James said and said "_Scourgify!"_ and immediately Snivellous was being scrubbed viciously by pink bubbles, trying to force the sticky grease that stuck hard and just wouldn't come off.

"OUCH!" Snivellous winced as the bubbles were scrubbing his skin raw. I had seen enough. This was horrible.

"Who do you think you guys are?? Pranking innocent people! Stop it!" I shouted drawing all's attention.

"Well, I think I'm James Potter and Snape is definitely not innocent." So it's James Potter, I finally found out.

"Well, stop it!"

"Anything for you, beautiful!" he said, flicking his wand and the bubbles disappeared from a Snape with very pink, shiny skin. No wonder those words sounded strange to me in the Great Hall, he'd only said them once before. _Only_ once before, which is strange to me, really.

"I can't _believe_ you! You're despicable!" I spat at him, just as the bell rang for the first class. I rushed over and grabbed my books then departed at a quick pace- with James and Sirius at my heels, since they were in the same class as me; I noticed they were both in my house of Gryffindor. As soon as I got to the Transfiguration door, which was already closed, I opened it and rushed inside with the two of them following me. "Miss Evans, what is the reason for your tardiness? And yours Potter? Black?" Professor McGonagall asked as soon as I got in the door.

"_They_ held me up in the halls with a prank of theirs."

"What?!" They both shouted.

"Well, it's true!" I said venomously to them. "You wouldn't let me pass, James Potter." I said acidly.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said with a clipped voice, "let's make sure this doesn't happen again."

Well, it did. I'd be yelling at James in the halls for something or other and be late for Transfiguration class. McGonagall got used to it after 3rd year, and told us to just take our seats, please, in an exasperated voice, with me fuming and Potter smiling his arrogant grin. Well there we go, that's how I ran into Potter. And became his mortal enemy for ever since.

-End Flashback-

Annoying egotistical person he is. All of a sudden, I heard my name being called. By Potter. Oh, joy. What do I have in store for me now...

"Lily? Lily, come here!"

"_Why?_" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No! Really! Lily, come out of the Hall, you need to!"

He sounded rather panic-stricken, so I did.

What I met there was _the_ most infuriating thing _ever_.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The first chapter! Whoot! Good? Bad? Suggestions? Anything you REALLY didn't like? Or REALLY liked? I'm here to make this a great fic for the people, all, so review with how you liked it!

Chapter two, comin up soon!


End file.
